Daughter of a wolf
by Szary wilk
Summary: English version of 'Wolf side'.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. I am asking for honest opinions.

I'm not the owner of TMNT.

It is a dark, rainy night.

In the dark, a loud alarm sounds, from a nearby bank. From the building with a sack full of money, two masked men run out.

Suddenly, a dark figure hovers unexpectedly over the thieves. Then you can only hear the sounds of battle.

When the police arrive, the robbers are bound by a chain. And the money is safe.

However, from a nearby building there is a hooded figure whose eyes shine with a mysterious glow.

You can see it only for a moment, and then, as if on cue, it disappears. Therefore, for the majority of residents of this city, it seems only a trick of the mind. Some, however, think that this is a hero who helps humanity and they are not mistaken. Though maybe a bit.

The police, however, did not notice one more thing: deep scratches on the wall that could belong to something really big.

A moment later, the silence that night interrupts the terrifying howl.

But no one has any idea what it really is. Some say it's a monster, others say it's a failed experiment. Only one person knows the answer to this question, and it is ... Meghan Hamato.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes, it was a dark night.

A light breeze will brush my cheek. Before me again, I saw my dad, my mother, my older twin brother with whom I always argued, and a little brother.

It was the night in which everything fell apart. Shredder, along with Kraangami and Fire Swors, attacked us unexpectedly. My whole family died there, Milo my twin brother, my little brother Lionel, my mother Kira and my father ... Leonardo Hamato.

It was half a year ago, someone found me badly injured in a tower block.

Once again, I saw Shredder's smile as he kills my father.

\- Wake up! Mrs. Robberts shouted.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room I was sharing with Deliah, thirteen, with long, blond hair and brown eyes. And with Mona also with ten years of light hair, but she had gray eyes.

I brushed my dark hair back from my face and stood up.

I dressed in a navy blouse and black pants. I brushed my hair into a messy ponytail and left the room.

I went down the orphanage to the kitchen.

Yes, after the death of my parents, I live in an orphanage, I hide here in front of Shredder.

Everyone thinks my parents died in a car accident.

\- Lara, hurry up! You will be late for school! "said Mrs. Robberts.

Well, I forgot to add that everyone thinks that my name is Lara Relants.

Although my real name is Meghan Hamato and I'm eight years old.

Every night I fight bandits in my ninja costume! I love it!

Me and Milo started to fight crime when we were six years old. My parents probably agreed, just because we're all guards.

I am the guardian of light, my twin brother was the guardian of darkness, my father of fire, my mother was the guardian of water, and the Lionel of the wind.

I ate breakfast. Then I took a backpack and my necklace, which I got from my father. In the middle of the necklace is a photo of all our families from 7 months ago. That's why I hardly ever take it off.

At school:

\- Hey, Lara, have you heard? "Mina asked excitedly.

\- About what? - I asked suspiciously, not knowing whether I should be afraid of what I will hear about.

\- We will have a new teacher! she shouted.

\- From what object? - I asked.

\- From FE! she screamed.

\- Nice. - I said. Being curious what the new teacher will be like.

A PE lesson:

The director of our school came to this gym class.

\- Hello, from today you will have a new teacher from PE. - the director announced.

Then a red-haired lady with blue eyes entered the room.

\- Good morning, from today I will be your new PE teacher. And my name is ... April O'neil.


	3. Chapter 3

Wait, ... April O'neil ?!  
Dad told me about his family, who left New York nine years ago. My dad did not even know where they were, and he himself was captured by Shredder and mutated through the Kraangs. Just like my mother, I inherited it with my brothers, but later on.  
\- Today will be our first classes, I will check your endurance and speed on the course of 1000 meters - a new teacher announced to us.  
There was a whispering of discord among the group.  
I sincerely like running, I am a kunoichi, but I have never shown my skills before my class, it's a mystery.  
I always met my old teacher after school classes in the gym, she thought I was going to ballet and some martial arts. She did not make a mistake with martial arts, but maybe a little bit?  
Okay, less about it, the most important is that at the end of the school year, my average was over five and a half, which gave me six at the end of the year. Some of my class think that they give bribes to teachers, and that's totally untrue. Only my best friend Mina knows the truth, she once suspected me of a former teacher in the gym. I did it then  
various complicated and difficult exercises in time, less than 2 minutes, although I did not try anyway ... somehow it came out.  
Now:  
So we went to the pitch and I sat down on the bench as always. Others have already started running for it.  
Mrs. O'neil came up to me with a curious expression.  
"Why are not you running like the others in your class?" Asked the red-haired deputy.  
"With my earlier Mrs. Haber, I counted everything after school, because I'm a bit shy?" I said, wondering whether he would take a lie like others from school.  
I'm lying so that none of my enemies will find me, honestly now I'm pretty good at lying.  
"Well, what time will we meet at the gym?" She asked.  
I knew she would believe it!  
\- Maybe at 2:00 PM? - I asked unsure.  
\- This is what we see today at 14.00 on the run, and now I'm doing push-ups - Mrs. April flew.  
Obediently, I started doing push-ups, the slowest and the most messy I could do.  
I made a new wuefistka, she broke down in the depths of my soul, I saw it in her eyes ... HA! ... another victory in a lie!  
After the W-F lesson:  
When I left the locker room, I heard a new teacher talking on the phone, saying something about a clumsy student and that she would be at home later today.  
She talked about me for sure and here again my talent for lying is revealed, although I do not say I like it because I hate it! However, it is necessary.  
No longer listening, I went to join Mina in the corridor.  
Later:  
I finished my lessons about 10 minutes ago. I quickly changed clothes in the locker room and now I am waiting for Mrs. O'neil.  
I can hear her steps, she's close.  
"Good morning!" I said, surprising her.  
\- Yes good morning, Lara? Good? - she asked uncertain.  
"Yes, Lady," I said with a smile.  
\- You only have sixes in the diary. The old lady did not take bribes, did she? "She asked suspiciously.  
"Of course not!" I defended.  
\- Well, we start, you have to run 5 times around the gym ... Time ... start! - she shouted.  
I started, I ran fast enough to impress you, but not to show all my abilities and strength.  
Five circles ran in about 1 minute and 3 seconds. Although I know I can afford less than 30 seconds.  
I finished.  
Mrs. O'neil stared wide-eyed at her stopwatch and glanced at me every now and a moment, however, she shook off the shock and said: Bravo Lara, you are really fast.  
"Can I go now?" I asked innocently.  
\- Yes Yes. Go and you get six! "She called after me.  
I knew it! - I said in my mind, raising my hands in victory.  
April:  
This little one is really fast. I can only run like this and an eight-year-old ?!  
At home (a former turtle hideout in the canals):  
"Hello everyone!" I shouted in greeting.  
\- Hey darling. How's your first day at work? - Donnie asked, giving me a kiss on the cheek in greeting.  
\- Pretty good. You can not even imagine what a quick girl is there, I said.  
"How fast?" Raph suddenly asked, revealing his presence.  
\- In just over 1 minute, ran 1000 meters - I announced.  
They looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Tell me more about this girl, April." Asked Splinter, whom I saw only now in the room.  
That's how I started telling them the whole story.  
Meghan:  
Another day behind me, today I'm not going on patrol. Tomorrow I have to get up early to train.  
I'm laying on the bed in my navy blue pajamas.  
\- Goodnight everyone.- I whisper quietly and kiss my necklace and put it on the bedside table near my bed. I yawn and close my eyes. The last words I will say after him will enter the world of dreams: What a particularly tiring day.


End file.
